


Are you watching me, I hope you are

by silveryogis



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveryogis/pseuds/silveryogis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's blowjobs are probably a hazard, but Haru enjoys them anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you watching me, I hope you are

Haru stood in the shower, his eyes closed and water falling down his face, dripping off the end of his nose and running in erratic paths down his neck. He leaned back with his head against the wall and let out a small sigh, thinking that there couldn’t possibly be anything better than this—the shower, the warm water, the beat of it on his chest and the hot mouth pressed to his hipbone.

“You’re going to be careful, right?” Haru asked Rin, tugging on his hair a little bit. “I don’t want you to do it if you’re not going to be careful.”

Rin looked up at him, his face deadpan. “No, I’m gonna rip your dick off with my teeth,” he said, one of his hands already stroking slowly over it. “But if you want me to be  _careful,_ then by all means, I’ll do that instead.”

Haru gave him a deadpan stare right back. “Don’t mess around.”

“I’m not messing around!  _You’re_ messing around.” Rin pinched his hip. “I told you, I’m doing all the work. So just relax.”

“I  _am_ relaxed,” Haru said a little crossly, even though he was nowhere even  _near_ being cross—how could he be? With the water streaming down over his skin and with Rin’s breath flaring softly over the juncture between his hip and his thigh, how could he be anything than absolutely and utterly happy? He just wasn’t great at showing it, that was all. Rin pulled Haru’s cock carefully into his mouth, and Haru laid his hands on his head, not quite tangling his fingers into his hair but just resting them there, his head tipped back against the tiled wall, trying to keep his breath steady. 

To his knowledge, no one else was in Rin’s house but them, at the moment—usually, when they wanted to do something like  _this,_ they had to do it at Haru’s house, because he lived by himself and there was no chance of being caught or interrupted (unless Makoto decided to stop by, and the last time he had, Haru had Rin up on the counter and had his head between his legs. Makoto had not dropped by unexpectedly since then). Rin’s house was a little more dangerous, because his sister was usually around, and his mom was normally always popping in and out, but neither of them seemed to be around—and when Rin had started kissing him, Haru just couldn’t resist, because he could  _never_ resist Rin. When Rin took it even further and suggested that they go in the _shower_ and continue, well, Haru had basically stripped out of his clothes right there in Rin’s living room.

Luckily, Rin had seemed to anticipate that, so he’d just kissed him and dragged him up to the bathroom until the door was locked and it was safe.

Rin’s mouth felt  _incredible_ around Haru’s cock.

He was a little clumsy, Rin was, but his eyebrows were pressed in furious concentration and his tongue was rubbing up underneath him and swirling around his head, and even if there _was_  the occasional brush of his teeth against his skin, it was brief and it was quick and Rin always grunted in apology.

“Slow down,” Haru offered, smoothing a hand through his hair. Rin panted with effort, his mouth wet and stretched, his hands on either side of Haru’s hips. Drops of water collected in his long eyelashes. “Don’t think about it too much. Just feel it.”

Rin glanced back up at him (Haru could tell that he hadn’t thought that was spectacular advice). He pulled back and just pressed his lips to the tip; Haru moaned softly at the contact (he didn’t make much noise, usually, but sometimes Rin needed a stronger signal than his usual soft panting into the back of his hand, and he was willing to give him that). 

The effect it had on Rin was nearly instantaneous; his eyes shone and he gave Haru a quick, toothy grin before he sucked his cock back into his mouth, rolling his tongue as best he could around it, curling his hand around what his mouth couldn’t reach. He panted with effort, and Haru gasped; it felt  _so good_ , having his cock in Rin’s mouth—he debated whether it was worth it trying to hold on or not, whether it was worth it trying to keep himself together—Rin flexed his mouth and he gasped again, water getting in his mouth, his feet slipping on the shower floor. He slipped, but Rin steadied him, bracing him up against the wall with his hands on his hips. It was all he could do not to come right then, everything felt so overwhelming—the heat of the water on his skin, the heat of Rin’s hands on his thighs, the heat of his mouth around his dick. It was way,  _way_ too much for any one person to handle, and Haru was only one person.

“Rin,” he panted, softly and under his breath, curling his whole body forward. He tipped his head down and stared down at Rin’s mouth, at the hollow of his cheeks. Bracing his hands on Rin’s shoulders, Haru panted, his chest heaved, and it only took three more firm sucks of Rin’s mouth before was coming. He shouted, digging his nails into the muscle of Rin’s shoulders, and Rin steeled himself, closing his eyes and keeping Haru steady.

When his senses slowly started to return, Haru realized, vaguely, that the water was turning a little lukewarm. Rin panted and swallowed, slowly standing up. He looked at Haru and his eyes flashed, his mouth split in a tired grin.

“Well?” he asked, coming forward to kiss Haru’s mouth. “How was that?”

“You always ask me that,” Haru said, fingering the ends of his hair. Rin smiled and kissed him, and the kiss was wet and sloppy and it tasted just a little bitter and a little sweet, all at the same time. “It was good, Rin.”

Rin turned smug. “Good,” he murmured, scratching at the back of his neck. “You  _looked_  pretty good when I was doing it.”

Haru made a face. “You were watching me?”

“Of course I was watching you.” Rin frowned. “What else do you want me to be doing.”

“I don’t know.” Haru turned his head, a little embarrassed. “Do whatever you want, I guess.”

Rin snorted. “You’re weird, Haru.”

Haru rubbed his nose against his, and kissed the water streaming down Rin’s face. “You’re still hard,” he noted calmly, nudging a knee between his thighs. “I’ll do the same thing to you, if you want.”

Rin’s smug demeanor disappeared in less than a second, and he turned red and started saying things that weren’t even really words. Haru kissed his jaw and waited for him to figure himself out. And that’s what he’d come to learn was most important about Rin, that for all his assuredness and his confidence, Rin really didn’t know what he was doing half the time, and not only was that more endearing than anything, it also reassured him, because  _he_ didn’t really know what he was doing either.

“I mean…if you  _want_ to,” Rin said, his face bright red, looking pointedly away. “If you  _really want to_. I wouldn’t stop you.”

“I’ve done it before,” Haru told him, getting down on his knees. He shook his hair out of his eyes, and licked the tip of Rin’s cock. “I don’t know what you’re freaking out about.”

“I’m not freaking out!”

“You’re freaking out.” Haru took his cock into his mouth, and Rin groaned with his whole  _body_ it felt like, hands digging into his hair and pulling. “ _Relax_.”

Rin made a face, probably because he’d been the one saying that to  _him_ not five minutes ago—but he did, to his credit, he did relax, and Haru wrapped his warm mouth his cock and exhaled. Water ran down his back and pooled around his feet, and Rin was the only the could smell or feel, and he was once again hit with the feeling of being so completely and utterly at ease, even with a cock in his mouth, even with Rin’s nails digging in his scalp, even with his knees hurting a little against the shower floor.

Haru pulled away, and when he murmured to him, his lips moved against the head of his cock. “Are you watching me?”

Rin’s breath was shallow, shaky. “ _Fuck._ Of course I am.”

Haru smiled, mostly to himself, and looked up at him just before he sank his mouth back around him.

“ _Good.”_


End file.
